The Purchase
by Ilovedesserts
Summary: Provenza enlists Andy's help in a purchase. Set in Season Four, between Episodes 11 and Episode 12. Andy's recovering from his "dust up" with the car, but he hasn't discovered the blood clot issue yet. These characters are not my own. I'm just borrowing them.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in Season Four, between Episodes 11 and Episode 12. Andy's recovering from his "dust up" with the car, but he hasn't discovered the blood clot issue yet. These characters are not my own. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

"Flynn, what are you doing?" Andy heard immediately after he answered his phone. He rolled his eyes as he tried to think of the proper comeback.

"Getting my nails done-what do you think I'm doing? I'm sitting here in Sharon's condo going nuts!" Andy said exasperated. "She's still at work for a few more hours. She said she had a meeting this evening with Taylor, and now I have no idea when she'll be back home. I'm about ready to drive back to my own home. Yeah, I've got cracked ribs and hurt, but I can do that just as well at my own place."

"Slow down, Flynn! Don't anger her; that's the last thing we need. I know she's still at work. I just left her there. Hope you've enjoyed your vacation there-" Provenza said before he was interrupted.

"Vacation! It's not a vacation! I was thrown from a moving car!" Any yelled into the phone.

"I was there, you idiot! I saw it, but you certainly seem to be playing out the injured patient," Provenza complained.

"I'm following doctor's orders!" Andy stammered. "Concussion, cracked ribs, injured pride…" he trailed off.

Provenza grumbled, "Yeah, that and your girlfriend insisted you stay there. Listen, if you want to stay there, stay there. We don't need some medical explanation."

"Are you trying to irritate me more? I'm staying here because the doctor told me to take a couple days to recover-you know, a concussion can do that. Broken ribs hurt like no other. I'm staying at Sharon's because she's worried about me, and she didn't want me staying at my place alone. I'm even using Rusty's room, so just stop!" Andy yelled again.

"I don't want to know the details. Rusty doesn't either, and I can only imagine what illusion you are giving Rusty just so you don't scar him for life. Now, can we get to the reason why I called?" he asked.

"Oh, you called for a reason besides to annoy me?" Andy asked.

"Get downstairs to the lobby; I'm picking you up," Provenza directed Andy.

"No! I have no interest in going to a bar with you where I'm supposed to sit there and watch you drink. No thank you. As much as I'm bored out of my mind here, I'll sit and wait. At least when Sharon gets home, I'll enjoy her company. Besides, she'd be mad at both of us if you picked me up to be your designated driver, when she doesn't want me driving right now with my concussion," Andy said, irritated, again.

"Listen, you moron! I'm not coming over there to take you out and watch me drink! For once, no, I'm taking you with me for the evening," Provenza explained.

"There's more to this story; I'm not buying your 'nice guy' act. What gives?" Andy asked.

"I need you to go with me," Provenza said. "Trust me; it will be better than sitting in the condo staring at the walls, and it will be better for me if I don't have to think of you and the captain doing, whatever you two are doing, on that couch later."

"No! Every time you try to convince me to do something with you, we always seem to stumble into a problem. Ultimately, that always gets Sharon involved and the whole team. Can we not discuss all the times we've done something that sounded innocent, only to find ourselves in the middle of a murder? No thank you!" Andy exclaimed.

"Flynn! Get downstairs! I'll be there in five minutes. Look, I really need your help," Provenza pleaded.

"Why do you need my help? What did you do? Why aren't you rushing home to Patrice anyway? Get her to help you," Andy asked.

"She's the problem!" Provenza stated, "Well, not the problem, but I can't ask her. No, I need you to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you old coot, until you tell me what's going on," Andy said simply.

Provenza sighed, "Listen, I want to buy her a ring. I need your help."

"A ring?" Andy said confused, "Wait, like an engagement ring?" He started to laugh, "You're going to propose to Patrice? You know, she's close to your own age, right?" he said chuckling.

"Laugh it up, why don't you," Provenza sighed, clearly irritated. "Yeah, I know. Didn't see it coming. Well, she moved in here with me over the summer as you're well aware, so yeah, it's time. Hopefully, she'll marry an old guy like me."

"Emphasis on old," Andy grinned into the phone. "I don't get it, though. Why do you need my help? If you aren't losing your memory at your old age, you might remember that you've done this once, twice, wait four times before!"

"Oh, shut it, Flynn!" Provenza said, irritated. "I'm well aware of how many times I've done this, and for your information, when I married Liz the second time, I used the same ring."

"Okay, before I go any further, stop right there. When you proposed to your ex-wife again, you used the original ring? Really? That's so lazy!" Andy chuckled.

"Why would I waste money on a new ring when she had a perfectly good one already?" Provenza asked.

"Wasn't it awkward? Did she give it back to you when you got divorced?" Andy asked.

"No! She kept it, all the more reason to reuse it. No, when I proposed to her, I didn't have the ring, but when I was asking her, I told her if she wanted to marry me again to just get the ring out of her jewelry box. She didn't argue," he explained.

"I'll never understand what women see in you," Andy shook his head. "Patrice is a saint, and she's way too good for you, you know?"

"I know that! That's why I need to lock this down now! Before she figures out what a lousy catch I am, I need to marry her. I love her! You're one to talk. I don't even want to discuss what the captain sees in you. No, we all thought she'd put a nice end to your obsession, let you down easy. Imagine my surprise when I, really, I should say, we, all noticed she liked you back. I used to think the woman was smart," Provenza sighed.

"She is smart! Smartest woman, one of the smartest people I know," Andy said, irritated at Provenza. "Much smarter than you are!"

"Well, I used to think she was smart, but she's dating the likes of you. Now, we could go rounds with each other about why these women are way too good for both of us, but I will be at the captain's condo in five minutes. Don't make me come up there. Get your sorry self, correction-your injured, sorry self, downstairs. You're going ring shopping with me. For once, I need to get this right!" Provenza exclaimed.

"Fine! I'll come, but only because Sharon texted me and said she'd still be a few more hours. Plus, this will probably be the last time you can drive yourself to ring shop. Next time you get married, you'll probably be in the old folk's home. I hear those places have shuttles that run you all over town-you know to the bank, grocery store, churches, appointments-but, I'm sure they won't take you to buy engagement rings," he grinned.

"Shut it, Flynn," Provenza hissed. "If this wasn't so important, I'd just let you sit there and stare at the walls. I'd probably convince Rusty that he needed to check on you-I know just how smashingly well you two are getting along recently. That's another whole discussion, one we can have while you help me. You can explain why Rusty is so weirded out to be around you still, not to mention explaining to me who you think you are fooling by-as you said it-staying in his room. Give the kid his bed so someone is using it, Flynn. Now, I'm not talking anymore because I'm almost there. Get yourself downstairs so I can buy this ring tonight. No bad luck is going to hit us this time; for once, we are going to accomplish something we set out to do."

* * *

 **We knew from later episodes that Provenza had confided in Andy about marrying Patrice (as Andy spills the beans to Patrice in the hospital). So, I figure that Provenza might have asked Andy for some help in picking out the ring. He's always been a bit nervous about this relationship, knowing Patrice is so much different than anyone else he's ever loved. In my mind, he wants to get this purchase just right, and he's unsure of his ability to do it on his own. Enter Andy. This won't be terribly long, but I think there's room for a decent story here. Hope you enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You still look awful," Provenza scowled as Andy climbed into his car.

"Right back at you," Andy announced. "Only difference is I was thrown from a moving car and have been to the hospital twice. You, you just look like your normal, awful looking self," he grinned. "Why are you so stressed about this?"

Provenza waved his hand, "Stressed? I'm not stressed!" he exclaimed. Andy gave him the eye. Provenza waved his hand again, "Okay, fine. I just need to get this right. I can't mess it up."

"Wow," Andy nodded as he folded his arms and looked to Provenza, "You are in deep."

"What was it you just said-right back at you?" Provenza smirked at Andy. Andy just rolled his eyes and readjusted in the seat, grimacing slightly. Provenza noticed and looked to Andy, "You okay?"

Andy waved him off, "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just these broken ribs," he sighed. "You know I won't take anything for them, anything that would really help. So, yeah, they hurt, but I will live. Plus, that mattress is way too soft. My back is killing me, so all around, I've been better."

"And, which mattress would that be?" Provenza smirked at Andy.

"Well, it's Sharon's condo, so they're both her mattresses," he returned the smirk. Provenza scowled and rolled his eyes. Andy left the air sit silently for a few seconds and continued in a mumble, "Sharon's," he finished. Nothing happened, but after that first night, I didn't want Rusty having to sleep on that awful sofa. Plus, Sharon spent most of her time up checking on me anyway that first night, so it helped to put her out of her misery," he said with a small smile. "Also, I'm not going to lie that even with a soft mattress, I slept better next to her," he grinned.

Provenza rolled his eyes again and gave an annoyed glance to Andy, "I'm sure you just hate that," as he started to groan. Then, he started to chuckle, "Actually, I am sure Rusty did hate that. I would have paid to see his reaction."

Andy groaned, "Kid seems to hate me now. It's like knowing that am more intimate with his mom is disgusting him. He's like some parent who wants to drag the boyfriend out back and knock some sense into him. Anyway, Sharon had already talked to him awhile ago about someday my staying overnight, so it wasn't completely in left field. That doesn't change that he is ready to kill me, but he was warned. Now, this situation is nothing like she was actually referring to, but still," he shrugged.

Provenza pursed his lips and nodded, "Please, spare me the details. I'm fully aware of what she would have been referring to, and the last thing I want to do is think of you and the captain like that! I'm with Rusty, although not surprised in the least your 'Hotel Raydor' stay got a room upgrade."

"This is supposed to be about your ring purchase. Can we not talk about my intimate life with Sharon?" Andy asked.

Provenza yelled, "Do NOT put intimate and Sharon in the same sentence, please! Yes, let's change the subject-Patrice's ring."

"Well, what are you going to get her?" Andy asked.

"Not exactly sure yet. She likes a lot of things. I will know it when I see it. I'm thinking maybe something with a cluster of small diamonds," Provenza said.

"Why, because you can't afford one larger one?" Andy grinned.

"Well, they are more expensive like that!" Provenza stammered.

"Of course, they are!" Andy said. "Good rings are expensive. You want to do this right-you are going to have to spend some cash."

Provenza's eyebrows shot up, "What? Like over a thousand?"

Andy just dropped his head, closed, his eyes, and sighed, "In all your marriages, you didn't spend even a thousand dollars on a ring? Vacations often cost over a thousand dollars!"

"No! The way I see it-They want to marry me-they will like the ring I buy. At least, that was what I did before. That's why I need your help. So, I'm going to have to spend over a thousand?"

"Of course!" Andy exclaimed. "Probably more."

Provenza was quite for a few moments, thinking. Andy sat, clutching his side, where he was in pain and tried to look out the window.

"What would you buy?" Provenza asked, breaking the silence. "If you were buying a ring, what would you buy?"

"Easy," Andy smiled brightly, "I'd buy a large solitaire, either square or round cut, depending on what I liked. It would be gold because she's classy like that, traditional. Now, that's what I would buy Sharon, but you need to decide what you would buy Patrice,"

Provenza turned to him, "You've thought about buying the captain an engagement ring?" he asked, wide eyed.

Andy shrugged, "A little, but we aren't ready for that yet. Hopefully, someday we are. I know her so well, have for years, so it's easy to know what she would like. Strangely, I've know her much longer than you have known Patrice," he shrugged.

"Yes," Provenza shook his head, "What a strange thing, yet, I'm the one buying a ring. Maybe you should man up-you two should stop playing your dating games, and figure this out!"

"We are figuring this out!" Andy exclaimed. "We're dating, aren't we?"

"Well, finally! It only took you a couple years to admit what the rest of the world already knew. Now, you two seemed act like you don't really know each other," Provenza stated.

"That's not true," Andy waved his hand at Provenza. "We don't want to mess this up, either of us. Plus, as you pointed out, Rusty is a problem right now, not that he's going to come between us, but we are navigating things slowly because he's having difficulty. We were just ready to move forward intimately when the car hit-"

Provenza interrupted, raising his hand, "Stop right there. I already told you I didn't want a couple very specific words in a sentence together, and you were very close to using those very two words again. Fine, so you have thought about a ring for a woman you've been in love with for years. I have no doubt I love Patrice, but I don't know what to buy that is meaningful to her."

Andy patted his shoulder, "We'll find it. If I'm going to unload your sorry self onto Patrice, I, for one, am goin to make sure that lady has a great ring. She deserves a medal for taking you in for good, so we'll find her the best ring your money can buy. Well, we will find her the best ring, the money I make you spend, can buy," he grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Flynn! This looks like a really expensive jewelry store!" Provenza exclaimed as they walked up to the place. They had arrived at the upscale, outdoor shopping area after Andy vetoed Provenza's pick due to it being in the vicinity of two former crime scenes and in a questionable area.

"Well, it's better than that place you found! That place looked like a step up from a pawn shop! Seriously, Provenza, how did you plan to find a ring there?" Andy complained.

"Hey, I did a search online, and it came up for good deals on rings," Provenza explained.

"We have had too many ring issues at pawn shops don't you think?" Andy grumbled.

"That was a long time ago, and we weren't buying a ring! We were getting Liz's ring back from that place she sent it, so this is different," Provenza stated.

Andy gave him a scowl, "You should be embarrassed to call yourself a detective, you know? As good as you are at solving murders, you have no sense about places that might be trying to rip you off."

"I think I found a place that is going to rip me off-this place!" Provenza gestures to the jewelry store in which they were now standing in front of, ready to enter.

"No, this place will cost you, yes, but it will not rip you off. You will get a great ring at a FAIR price. Stop trying to get some amazing deal. What's the saying-? 'If it seems too good to be true, it probably is'-isn't that it?" Andy asked.

Provenza scoreless, "Fine, let's check it out. I swear, Flynn, if I end up having to work another year to pay for this ring, I'll-"

"What?" Andy asked. "You have no way to finish that sentence because you and I both know you have no intention of ever leaving your job. Don't worry-I'll bury your favorite stapler with you, but don't try to tell me that you were ever thinking of retiring."

Provenza waved him off, "No, but I can't stand the idea of spending my money."

Andy shrugged, "Then don't. Don't get Patrice a ring; don't marry her. All I can tell you is this is the place to get it. I've bought Sharon a few things in here over the years, and this is the best jewelry store."

Provenza's eyes grew wide, "You've bought the captain jewelry?"

Andy drew back surprised, "Yeah," he shrugged, "of course. Haven't you bought Patrice anything?"

"Besides dinner and flowers a couple times? No! I told you-if she loves me, she loves me. I'm not buying her love with things," Provenza stated.

Andy rolled his eyes, "It's not about buying love, good grief! It's about doing something nice, something thoughtful for people you care about. I care about Sharon and want to do nice things for her, get her nice things."

"What have you bought her?" Provenza inquired.

Andy shrugged, "Several things. Let's see-a few pairs of earrings, her watch-"

"The watch she wears? You bought that?" Provenza said, wide eyed.

"What's the big deal?" Andy asked. "Yeah, and she wears the earrings I bought her all the time too," he shrugged.

"You have officially been together less time than I have with Patrice. Officially. So, when did you get her all this stuff?" Provenza asked.

"Over the last couple years for her birthday and Christmas. Oh, and I got her one set of earrings before we had to go to some museum gala thing awhile back. If she wore more jewelry, I'd buy her even more. Why?" Andy asked, confused.

Provenza scowled at him, "You are in so deep with her, you can't see straight," he shook his head.

"Can we stop talking in circles and go inside?" Andy pleaded. "I'd like to get back home sometime tonight!"

"Exactly," Provenza shook his head, nodding, as Andy tried to figure out Provenza's current issue, "You want to get back home-you called the condo home," he rolled his eyes.

"Just get inside!" Andy said, irritated, as he opened the door and ushered Provenza inside.

"Ahh, Lieutenant!" Sarah, the salesclerk smiled to Andy as they walked in, "It's good to see you."

Provenza looked to Andy with a look of shock. The salesclerk knew him.

"Hi, Sarah. The bracelet you recommended for my daughter was perfect for her birthday," Andy smiled brightly as he glanced to Provenza.

Provenza nodded, as he started to look around, while Sarah continued her conversation with Andy, "Oh, that's great to hear. Are you here for something else for your girlfriend?"

"No," he shook his head, "not today. I brought my best friend here because he would like to buy an engagement ring."

Oh, how lovely!" she exclaimed and turned to Provenza, "Do you know what you would like?"

Andy cut in, "He'd like something cheap, but he finally has found a lovely woman, so could you show him something in a cop's budget?"

"Of course, this way," she gestured, and Provenza and Andy followed her. Andy's phone rang, and he looked to Provenza.

"It's Sharon," he nodded to Provenza, "I will be a minute."

"Don't tell her anything, Flynn!" Provenza complained.

"Relax!" Andy exclaimed as he answered, "Hi Sweetheart," he smiled, turning away. Provenza turned back to Sarah.

"Do you have something that I can afford? Unlike my idiot friend, I'm not one for spending a lot in jewelry," he rolled his eyes.

"We can find something, but you should trust the lieutenant's help," she smiled. "He has great taste. I've never met his girlfriend, but she must be a classy lady with what he has picked out for her over the years, lucky lady."

"You don't know the half of it," he grumbled, "She's our boss, and if we could please not talk about them, I would appreciate it. I have to see it every day."

"Sure," she nodded, "let's take a look at these," she pulled out a tray of rings, and the two talked for a few minutes while Andy was on the phone.

Andy returned, and Provenza was irritated, "Flynn," he said in an exaggerated whisper, "these are the cheapest rings and are all too expensive! I brought cash, and it won't cover it!"

"You brought cash? Just use your credit card," Andy suggested.

"No! I'm not using that. It's just an irritant to use a credit card. Then, I have to waste my time writing a check when the bill comes, wasting more time! Why do all that when I can pay with cash today?" Provenza complained.

"You know you can pay your bill online," Andy offered.

"I hate all things computer! You know that. No, I'm using cash," Provenza shook his head.

"Show me what you found, what you like," Andy offered. "Sharon is finishing at work, and then she's picking up dinner on her way home. I'd like to be done with you, so I can enjoy my evening with her, so can you hurry up?"

"Give me a minute," Provenza waved him off. "You like this place; look around a minute," Provenza told him. "I'm still deciding."

Provenza went back to speak to Sarah, while Andy looked around. He quickly found something he liked, noting Provenza was still talking to Sarah. Andy looked at the case, smiled, and went to check on Provenza's progress.

"What do you think of this one?" Provenza asked, holding up the ring.

Andy picked it up and inspected it, "She will like it. Is this the ring?"

Provenza nodded, "I think so."

"Good. I found something too," he grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you are enjoying the banter with these two!**

"Flynn! Come on! We come in here to look for a ring for Patrice, and you found something. I brought you along to help, not to go on some sparkling shopping spree!" Provenza said, clearly irritated at Andy.

"Hey! You told me to give you a moment, so I did. I can't help it if I might have gotten some Christmas shopping done," he grinned.

"Christmas shopping! You are already doing that? You've got weeks and jewelry again? What did you find for her?" Provenza asked.

Andy shook his head, "Oh no," he pointed to Provenza. "You just said you don't want to hear it now-we are here for Patrice. So, show me what you found," he gestured to the ring case.

Provenza sulked to the case, pointing to the ring he'd found, "What do you think of this one? It's cheap."

Andy rolled his eyes at Provenza, "You took the words right out of my mouth. Next," he said firmly.

Provenza threw up his hands in irritation, "Fine. Sarah said you'd say that."

"She knows me and has good taste too. That ring-even you can do better than that," Andy complained.

"What about that one?" Andy nudged Provenza pointing to one in the case. "It's not too expensive, and it's still nice,"

"It's small!" Provenza complained, noting that Sarah was still on the phone helping someone, turned to Andy, "Maybe we should go somewhere else."

"Nope," Andy shook his head. "You can find something here. You just don't want to do that."

Provenza scowled at Andy before turning toward him, "Fine, what would you get?"

Andy browsed a bit, finally motioning Provenza closer, "That one," he pointed. "Not crazy expensive, but a nice stone for a reasonable price. The little I know about Patrice, I think she'll like that. Looks like her taste."

Provenza moved closer to inspect the diamond in the case and nodded. He'd have Sarah pull that one out when she finished on the phone. Andy continued to look.

"That one will work, Flynn. You can stop the frantic search," he let out a dry chuckle.

Andy just shrugged and continued to look. Sarah finished and walked back over, "Did you find anything?" she asked.

Provenza tapped the glass, pointing to the one Andy had found, "I think that one will work," he nodded. Sarah nodded too and pulled it out. Andy turned back toward Provenza to look at the ring.

"Looks nice," Andy nodded, trying to gauge Provenza's reaction.

"Looks expensive," Provenza mumbled. "This one she'll like," he held it toward Sarah, "I'll take it."

"Wow, love the enthusiasm and effort, there Provenza," Andy said chuckling.

"Oh, shove it, Flynn!" Provenza grumbled. "I've left you alone in here, and I'm guessing you're ready to buy half the place."

"Maybe," Andy nodded, grinning. "Told you, I found something for Sharon for Christmas. She'll love it. When Sarah finishes with you, I'll have her get it out of the case."

Provenza grumbled as he waved off Andy and walked over to Sarah, who explained she would get it polished and ready to go. He nodded and walked back to Andy, gesturing, "So, show me what you found."

Andy grinned, "It's a diamond tennis bracelet, and this one has emeralds set with it too-odd combination, but perfect for Sharon. With her eyes, it will be gorgeous, not that she isn't herself already," he grinned. "See," he pointed to it in the case.

"Flynn! That's almost what I'm going to spend on this ring!" Provenza grumbled. "You're really going to get her that for Christmas?"

Andy shrugged, "Yeah, I'm aware it's expensive, but she's worth it. I told you, nice things are expensive. Patrice should be thanking me that I more than made you double your what-$500 ring budget," he grinned.

"You're really going to get her that?" Provenza pointed to the bracelet.

"Yup," Andy grinned, "most definitely. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas," he grinned again, as he started to hum. Provenza scowled.

"Lieutenant Provenza, are you paying with a credit card? We can get started," Sarah offered. "It will just take me a few more minutes to get this ring ready for you. The certification paperwork will be with it and all."

Provenza's eyes went wide, "Flynn! I'm not using my credit card, no way. I didn't bring enough cash. Can you spot me?"

Andy gave Provenza a disgusted look, "It's disturbing that I'm 'spotting you' for an engagement ring. Seems like something you should be able to purchase," he rolled his eyes.

"I told you-I don't like using my credit card. You know I'm good for the money. I'll bring you cash to work," Provenza explained.

"You're a detective, and of all people, you should know not to carry that kind of cash around. Really?" Andy groaned.

"I'm not using my card!" Provenza scowled. "It's this or I go to the pawn shop."

"Fine, hey, with your purchase, I get my credit card points that I can redeem for other stuff" Andy smiled and raised his hands, looking toward Sarah, "Sarah, I'm going to help him out, so before you ring him up, there are a couple things I want to purchase myself," he grinned.


	5. Chapter 5

"Flynn! Are you done yet?" Provenza asked, pacing the floor of the jewelry store. "Patrice has texted me twice asking when I'll be home. If you could finish your 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend' shopping spree, we could get out of here. I still have to get you home, and I definitely don't want to anger the captain."

"Relax," Andy said, looking up to Provenza. Andy and Sarah were looking at things in one case, something Provenza had no interest. They'd been looking at things for awhile, and Andy knew Provenza was getting irritated.

"What are you looking at now?" he said, annoyed as he walked over to the case. His eyes grew wide, "You aren't getting her one, are you?"

Andy looked up to him with a very relaxed stance. He was leaning up against the glass counter, arms crossed, talking to Sarah. She had several items out on display Andy had been examining. He looked to Provenza, "What if I am?"

Provenza eyes grew wide, and he turned a deep shade of red, "You can't give her that! That concussion did you in. You're the one who admitted to just officially dating a few months ago. Now, suddenly, you are looking at engagement rings?"

Andy rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to give it to her yet. We're not ready for that, but I really love this ring. We WILL be ready someday, hopefully sooner than later. I'm not going anywhere; she's not going anywhere, and once we give this some time, we'll be ready," he grinned.

Provenza covered his face with his hand as he shook his head, "How did I invite you to help me, and we both are getting ready to leave this place with engagement rings?"

Andy shrugged, "Finally growing up, I guess," he smirked. "I don't care if this sits in my drawer for a year, even longer. This is the ring. I looked at it before, when I bought Nicole's bracelet for her birthday a couple months ago. Sharon and I had just started dating, and I knew it was crazy to think of the future yet, even though I know what it's going to look like. I guess my injury, as annoying as it was and luckily nothing serious, reminded me that life is short. So, yeah, I'm going to get it. I've looked at it here for awhile, and I want that ring. She'll love that ring, someday. Until then, I can be the keeper of the ring. She's the keeper of my heart."

"Oh, just shut your mouth! I don't want to hear that. Such a sap," he waved at Andy with an irritated look. Andy just grinned.

"See, I just like to be prepared, and I really like having the perfect ring. That's it," he pointed to the one he'd picked. "You," he pointed to Provenza, "just want to be married again, forget the steps to getting there. Now, I'm not saying you aren't right for picking Patrice; she's the best thing that's happened to you, but I still can't figure out how she's okay with the no romance, no plans, nothing. Have you even thought about how you are going to even propose?"

"No!" Provenza stammered, and his eyes got big again, "Have you?"

"No!" Andy said now irritated. "I told you. I really like this ring. I have no plans to give it to her anytime soon. We aren't ready, but one day we will. I've got tons of time. You-you don't."

"You think I don't know that?" Provenza threw up his hands, "I've been stressing about this-the ring, how to ask her. I want to get this right. I don't care about anything for me-I could wear a plastic toy ring, but I want hers to be what she wants. I figured I'd get the ring first and figure out the asking next."

Sarah was busy getting everything ready for the guys, so they still had a few minutes to talk. Andy put his hand up to his chin, thinking, "You can't ask Patrice like you asked any of the others," he stated. "So, no asking at your house, the steak buffet you like-where you asked Liz both times, I might add," Andy rolled his eyes, "Let's see-oh, no asking at the movies either," he rolled his eyes. "That's original."

"Fine!" Provenza waved him off, "I'll do something better. I'll figure that out and soon. Maybe a nice restaurant," he added.

"You should take her to _Serve_. Sharon and I loved that place. Very romantic and great scenery by the ocean," he suggested.

Provenza wrinkled his nose, "I'm not proposing to her anywhere the words Flynn, Captain, and romantic are put together, no matter how good the place might be. I'll find a place," he nodded.

"Lieutenants, your things are ready," Sarah smiled, and the two men made their way to her.

"Flynn, you are really putting all this on your credit card?" he asked, joking, "Will it decline your card?"

Andy didn't miss a beat, "Nope, no balance, and I have a very high limit. I've got the money," he grinned. "Been thinking of this for a very long time."

"I know," Provenza rolled his eyes, "We ALL know. Please, when you get ready to give it to her, just do it; don't think about giving it to her for years and years like you've thought about actually dating her."

"Don't worry," Andy grinned, "I got the girl. When it's time, I won't wait for anything."

Provenza groaned, and he suddenly looked to Sarah, "So, if this goes south for me, what's your return policy?"


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, the purchases had been made. Andy ended up with two credit card purchases. He put his items on one purchase, with Provenza's on another so that he'd know exactly how much he was still owed, "Now, you're going to pay me to the penny," Andy nodded. "This was your crazy idea to have me buy everything, and because of that, I'm not getting cheated out of a cent. Besides," he grinned, "I'll happily tell Patrice I paid for part of her ring if you do that."

Provenza gave him an irritated look, "Fine! You'll get all your money. I should pay you in pennies or something," he waved. "Nickels would work too," his eyes glistened and continued, "my printer funds would do the trick."

"Don't even think about raising the price of the printer to cover your ring! And, if you try to change the password and not tell me, I'll go straight to Patrice. You should be thanking me! You brought $500 with you in cash and thought that would be enough," Andy chuckled. "Clueless."

"Shove it, Flynn!" Provenza said irritated. "You're the one who spent thousands of dollars, thousands of your hard-earned pay!"

"Worth every cent too," Andy smiled brightly at Provenza. "It's not like I have anything else I want to spend my money on."

"Just taking HER out for all those dinners and things," Provenza waved, exasperated.

"Exactly-all on her," Andy grinned.

I'm even more nervous now, holding onto this thing. You really think you're going to be able to sit on yours for an indefinite amount of time? I'm ready to just give it to her today to get it away from me. It's like that game of Hot Potato-I don't want it. It's too expensive to keep; she needs to have it," Provenza said as he was agitated.

"Just slow down," Andy waved to him, "You'll be fine. Figure out the right time to give it to her. Yeah, I'll be able to hold onto mine. I actually feel a bit of relief. I really liked that ring and didn't want someone else to buy it. Now that I have it, I'll happily just hold onto it. The time will be right one day."

Provenza grunted, "Well, my time is now. I plan to give this to her soon. I don't even want to think about trying to hide it. Come on; let's get you home."

Andy grinned, "You don't want to try and hide it because you are too old you'll forget where you put it. Just relax. I'm going to put mine in my gun lock box in my closet. I keep my extra gun there, so I'm not in it often. Sharon might see it anywhere else at my place, like a drawer or nightstand."

Provenza eyed him, "Don't talk about the captain looking in your drawers and nightstand. That disgusts me," he gagged.

The two men rode in silence for a couple of miles before Provenza started to talk, "When are you coming back to work? I haven't had anyone to yell at lately. Too quiet, and a certain someone is all mopey because you aren't there."

Andy flashed a bright smile at that admission; he missed Sharon too, and he couldn't wait to go back to work, "I'm planning to go back tomorrow afternoon. I have an appointment in the morning, and if all is okay, I'll be back then. Oh, and I miss you too, even if you are mopey" he flashed a grin, knowing Provenza was really talking about Sharon.

"Well, hurry back, and I say that only because you've had enough vacation time," Provenza said irritated.

"Vacation time! I was thrown from a moving car and have some nasty injuries," Andy grunted, as he winced in pain.

"Don't get me started on the doting Captain either. She's worried about your sorry self," Provenza stated.

Andy sighed, "I know. I hate that because the last thing I want to be is the needy boyfriend. She deserves someone watching out for her, not her taking care of me. She had to do that enough with Jack, albeit for different reasons, but still. I hate that she's in caring mode for me. I should be the strong protector."

"Mr. Strong Protector, she's not going anywhere, no matter what is going on with you," Provenza told him.

Andy waved him off, "I know. Still, doesn't help the ego. I need to get this ring and bracelet stowed in my bags so she doesn't see them."

"She home yet?" Provenza asked.

Andy checked his phone, "She texted me 20 minutes ago; she was just getting food, so probably just about home."

Provenza nodded, "Good, last thing I need to worry about is you unattended and injured. Now, I'll go to the bank in the morning and get you your cash."

"You know they have ATMs for that, right?" Andy questioned.

Provenza gave him an irritated look, "Do you think I'm stupid? Now, why would I use one of those? How many murders have we had involving ATM machines. I'm never using one of those! You should realize that too-our own Buzz-his dad and uncle, victims of an ATM!"

"I know that," Andy sighed, "It doesn't mean you can't use them. Just be careful and use the ones in the right places. We have had murders at parks too, but that doesn't mean we stay away from them."

"I do!" Provenza yelled. "Murders in the park-another reason to not run or exercise. Proves my point."

Andy just sighed as he chuckled, "You know we've had murders at restaurants, so how does that play into your theory?"

Provenza gave him a glaring eye, "Well, obviously, you need to know which ones to avoid. Now, here we are, back at your 'home' for now," Provenza said has he rolled his eyes again.

"Thanks, I think," Andy said as he frowned at Provenza, "although, I don't know why I am thanking you because now you owe me a couple thousand dollars! You'd better pay up, Provenza. I don't carry a balance on my card."

"Yeah, yeah," Provenza waved, "You'll get your money tomorrow. Go, hide your stuff because Flynn, I swear if the captain walks into the office tomorrow wearing that," he pointed to the box, "I will drive to your doctor's appointment and kill you. You won't need the appointment; I'll just bring Morales to cart you straight to the morgue. Keep that thing packed away for the time being. Even worse, I couldn't deal with you or HER if she said no right now, so put it away."

"Hey, no need to worry. Obviously, I'm good at keeping a lid on things," Andy grinned.

Provenza groaned, "There's a reason you don't do much undercover work. Your 'lid on things' the last four years has been pretty obvious. So, do better because she'll be able to smell this a mile away if you don't get your act together."

"I'm fine; like I said, I'm relieved I got the ring I wanted. You, good luck," Andy winked. "I should take bets on how long you'll hold onto that thing."

"Oh, just get out," Provenza sighed.

"With pleasure! The sooner I get out, the sooner I can kiss Sharon," he grinned.

Provenza made a horrified face, "For that, I may not give you your money."

"Suit yourself," Andy winked again, "I'm happy to tell Patrice I bought her ring."

"You'll have the money tomorrow-now go!" Provenza said and waved his hands for Andy to leave.

"Just remember to thank me when she loves that ring," Andy smiled. "You owe me," Andy pointed to him as he started to close the door.

"Whatever," Provenza waved, "You can hold my hat at the wedding."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews along the way! This is the last chapter, and I really need to come up with a new story idea. I like to stick close to canon, and yes, I know I've done a couple of "out there" stories, but even still, I like weaving my stories into the actual storyline. Anyways, hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

* * *

"Well, well, look who's back. Tumbleweed has blown back into the office," Provenza said as Andy walked in just at lunchtime. He stopped in front of Amy and Julio's desk looking at everyone. The others chuckled at Provenza's new nickname for Andy, and he made a face and gesture to Provenza, getting the team to laugh again.

"Yes, I'm back," he sighed. "You happy?"

"Of course, it's about time you finish with your vacation. Doctor clear you?" Provenza asked.

"For now, but he said if I have any issues or notice anything to call him. I've got this paperwork to give to Sharon, so let me do that, and I'll get to work," Andy explained.

"Oh, hold on," Provenza said, sitting up and putting his crossword puzzle down, "I'm not letting you think I owe you any longer," he said as he started to pull his wallet out from his pants.

Andy stuck his hand out in a "give me" type of open hand exchange. The others looked on, intrigued, so Andy explained, "I helped Provenza buy a sensitive item yesterday, and he didn't want to use a credit card," Andy said as he rolled his eyes.

Tao looked to Provenza, "You've maxed out your credit cards?"

Provenza looked horrified, "No! I just hate using those things. It's like you have to pay twice. You swipe the stupid thing at the store, and then a couple weeks later, they send you a bill again for the card. I only have one because of traveling and such. If you ask me-complete waste of time to have credit cards."

"Sir, you know that you really aren't paying twice, don't you?" Buzz asked.

Provenza turned to him, cash in hand and totally irritated, "Of course I know that! I'm not an idiot, Buzz!"

The team chuckled at the banter, and Andy still stood there with his hand out. He cleared his voice to gain Provenza's attention again, "Well?"

"Fine," Provenza huffed, as he walked closer to hand Andy a wad of money.

"What did you buy?" Julio grinned to the two men.

Andy gave Provenza a glance, and Provenza turned to the group, "I guess you'll hear soon enough. I bought Patrice an engagement ring."

"And we didn't get a murder call out?" Julio grinned. "Wow, good work you two. I guess we can send you two in public without getting called into work. Finally, it's about time."

Tao laughed out loud, as the group tried to control their laughter. Amy watched Provenza counting out money to Andy, "Wait a minute-so you took the lieutenant with you to buy an engagement ring? You made him pay?" as her lips curled into a smile.

"So, did people think you were a couple?" Buzz grinned.

Provenza turned to the room, "Go on-laugh it up. Yes, I hauled Flynn with me to pay for it. I didn't have enough cash on hand. Seems rings now cost more than $500."

"You were going to buy an engagement ring for $500?" Mike grinned as he asked.

Provenza shrugged his shoulders, "I thought so, but Flynn here said I needed to spend a little more."

"About four times the amount," Andy sighed as he shook his head. "He got a decent ring at least."

"So, the two of you went ring shopping?" Julio grinned, pointing at them.

Both Andy and Provenza nodded, as Andy recounted the money.

"The way I see it, if I hadn't taken Flynn, I still would have gotten a ring-a much cheaper one, so maybe I should stop hauling him with me. Just glad I didn't spend what he did," Provenza added.

All eyes flew up to Andy, as he was still counting the money. It took him a moment to catch up to the conversation, as he was distracted with the money. When he registered what Provenza had said, his eyes flew open too, meeting the stares of the team, "Provenza! Really?"

"What did you buy, Andy?" Mike asked, turning in his chair to face the rest of the room. He had been on his computer.

"Christmas present, okay?" Andy explained, clearly irritated.

"And…" Provenza egged him on. The team was smiling at the interaction.

"And-your ring too," Andy said, noting that his answer wasn't going over with the team. "Fine," he sighed, "I bought a ring too, BUT-"

"You bought a ring?" Julio said loudly, and then he realized just how loudly, looking to Sharon's office. She was on the phone, so she hadn't heard or noticed anything.

"You didn't let me finish!" Andy said now irritated. "Yes, I bought one I've had my eye on for a long time, BUT, as I was saying, I'm not giving it to her anytime soon. It's going to sit in my drawer for a good long time."

"Sure," Julio grinned. "Tao, we need to setup a new betting pool," he grinned.

Mike jumped into action, and Andy rolled his eyes, "You've got to be kidding me! None of you seemed surprised Provenza bought a ring."

"It's just that we work with both you and the captain," Amy smiled. "We expected it from our now fifth time's a charm lieutenant, here," she smiled, "but, we all wondered if you two would ever get your act together-no offense."

"We'll get there," Andy rolled his eyes, "not that I need to be discussing this with all of you, but yes, we will."

"Will it be another five, six years, Sir?" Julio grinned.

Andy mocked Julio, "No, it won't be five or six years," he shook his head, mumbling, "It will be awhile, though. We've got a lot to wade through still."

"I can't believe the two of you bought engagement rings last night," Mike chuckled as he shook his head. "We've known you both a long time, and I never would have predicted that would happen on the same day."

"Tao, maybe if they were still dating young sisters or something," Julio grinned, "or flight attendants."

Andy groaned, as Provenza jumped in, "That's enough! Be glad the two of us have grown up."

"I still don't see how those two women deal with the two of you," Amy sighed.

"Exactly," Julio grinned, picking up his pen to get back to work.

"I'm still waiting on the .72 cents you owe me," Andy said, motioning to Provenza.

"Oh, come on!" Provenza said, irritated.

"No, I'm waiting. I told you, every cent. My credit card isn't going to pay itself. Cough it up," Andy motioned.

"Flynn! I took you down there. Consider it gas money," Provenza stated.

"No! I didn't ask to go there. Here I was at home, minding my own business, and you hauled me with you," Andy complained.

"Let's start with that," he motioned to the group to listen, "You said you were at home-since when is the condo home?" he asked. The team chuckled, as Andy rolled his eyes.

"I told you-I was supposed to be monitored with my concussion. I'm going home tomorrow after I get all my stuff," he sighed. "Home is just a word, meaning I wasn't here with you, thank goodness," Andy grumbled.

"Well, you certainly didn't object to being there and even bought yourself a few thousand dollars' worth of jewelry!" Provenza exclaimed.

"Did you buy something else?" Buzz asked.

"Yes! He bought a certain high heel wearing, gun toting woman a Christmas present too," Provenza said.

"Ohhh, what did you get her?" Amy asked, looking around to make sure Sharon wasn't around.

Andy glanced around too, "Well, since Daddy Warbucks over there spilled everything, I got her a diamond tennis bracelet for Christmas. It's beautiful, just like she is," he grinned. The team groaned.

"She'll love it, Lieutenant. Good choice," Amy nodded.

"Sir, what did you get Patrice-jewelry too?" Julio inquired.

"Gosh, no!" Provenza exclaimed. "She's getting the ring. That's probably her Christmas and birthday gift all in one. I'm not getting her more than that."

"And, that's exactly why I made sure you bought a good ring," Andy sighed, "Now, my .72 cents, please."

Provenza sighed and counted out the change from his printer jar. Once Andy had his money, he turned to the group, "Thank you, and if you don't mind, zip it on the purchases I made. I've got to give Sharon this paperwork from my doctor, and then I'll get to work."

"It's lunchtime everyone," Provenza waved, "Go, eat, even you, Flynn."

Andy grinned, "Great, seems as if I have some cash to take a beautiful woman to lunch," as Provenza groaned and rolled his eyes. Andy walked to Sharon's door and opened it, without knocking, as the team headed off to lunch.

After Andy collected Sharon, the two waved to the team as they headed off to lunch. They talked the whole way as they walked the block to lunch.

"What were you all laughing about before lunch?" Sharon asked, as she looked over the menu. Andy looked up from his and met her gaze. He couldn't lie to her, but he couldn't tell her about all the banter.

"Well, umm, they were for one-teasing me about being injured," he shrugged. "No surprise," he grumbled. Sharon patted his hand and smiled at him.

"And?" she prodded.

"I've heard that phrase already once today," he chuckled, as he winked at her, "They were giving Provenza and me a hard time. We were just throwing insults at each other. Typical stuff," he shrugged.

"Hmmm," Sharon nodded, and the two continued with lunch. After they ate, Andy's phone rang, as they were getting ready to leave.

He tossed his wallet across the table to Sharon, distracted by the phone call, "I'll see what this is, but you are not allowed to pay for lunch. Use my card," he indicated. Sharon rolled her eyes before she smiled and nodded to him in understanding. She'd learned long ago that Andy would never let her pay for meals. It was one area she had conceded and let him pamper her.

"Flynn," he answered and listened to the call coming from the benefits department about one of his appointments. Sharon dug into his wallet to get his card and stumbled upon a wad of cash. Andy finished his call, and his eyes met Sharon's, "What?" he asked, noting she seemed a bit off.

"Andy, why does your wallet look like you are a drug lord?" Sharon asked as she crossed her arms. Andy's eyes shot up; he hadn't thought about the wad of cash inside.

"Oh, umm, that's from Provenza," he nodded.

"For? Drugs?" Sharon grinned, enjoying herself as she watched Andy squirm.

"What? No!" he said loudly. Sharon chuckled and patted his arm.

"Andy, calm down," she chuckled. "Do you really believe that I would think you're selling drugs?" she grinned.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry, just threw me for a loop there. I forgot I had all that cash. No, you remember the errand with Provenza?"

"Yes," she said puzzled, "I was happy our division didn't get a roll out to a crime scene when you told me the two of you were going out. We, umm, got distracted last night when I got home after you," she blushed, "and you didn't tell me where you'd gone with him-only that it was nice to get out of the house. So?" she asked.

He nodded, "Yes, we got a bit distracted because I told you I was feeling much better," he grinned, "but, the cash, so you ready for this-Provenza bought Patrice an engagement ring. He wanted me to tag along."

Sharon's eyes grew wide, "He's finally going to propose?" she grinned.

Andy nodded, Yup."

"So," she said a bit confused, "why the drug lord money?"

"Oh," he waved her off, "so, get this-he won't use credit cards."

Sharon burst out laughing, covering her mouth, "Is there a reason?"

"Only that they irritate him-complains it's like paying twice for something," he shrugged, "So, really, he took me with him to get me to pay for the ring."

Sharon nodded, "I see. So," she tried not to giggle and smile, "So," she started again, "my boyfriend bought an engagement ring for his best friend's girlfriend?"

Andy turned red, "Well, when you put it that way, it sounds awful!"

Sharon couldn't hold it in any longer and started to laugh, "Yes, it does. So, he had you pay for it, and then he gave you cash?"

"Yeah," he shook his head, "and he calls us the idiots," he grinned. "I told him he could do a check too, but he said he wasn't wasting a check on me. Then, he told me he would just give me the cash."

"Andy, you are carrying around a lot of money! What, a couple thousand dollars?" she asked.

He nodded, "Oh, I'll have to tell you the whole story because he thought he could buy her a ring with the $500 cash he brought along. I made him pay me back, every penny. He even had to dig change out of his printer fund," he grinned.

Sharon had to cover her face with her hands; she was laughing hard now, "I can see it. That must have been an interesting adventure."

"It was," Andy winked, "life changing."


	8. Chapter 8

I decided to add a last follow up to this story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a few weeks later when Andy received a late-night text from Provenza. He and Sharon were relaxing after another long day. His surgery had really put a lot into perspective, and from that, he and Sharon had finally told each other they loved one another. On this particular evening, they were stretched out on Sharon's bed watching television. The doctor had told Andy to take it easy, even going back to work, and while he was back at work for short periods of time, he was still exhausted and having trouble bouncing back. Still, it felt good to be on the mend. Sharon hadn't wanted to send him home alone all the time, so he was still spending a lot of time at the condo. He'd been back to his home some nights, but he'd also been staying at the condo more and more. Rusty was in the living room watching a movie with Ricky who had come down for a long weekend. Neither Sharon nor Andy had any interest in the movie, so they were in Sharon's room watching television themselves. It was a quiet night, and the four had spent plenty of time talking back and forth to each other even with the two different televisions going in the rooms. The door was open, and Sharon was lying next to Andy with her head on his chest, trying to make sure she didn't bother his neck area where he'd had his surgery. The text from Provenza had Andy turn to get his phone on the nightstand. Sharon lifted her head to see if Andy needed to sit up.

He waved at her as he started to chuckle, "No need to move," he said as he shifted to get comfortable again. He squeezed her shoulder, as his arm was wrapped around her. He leaned over and kissed her head, "Provenza is officially engaged."

"Oh, that's nice to hear," she said and hummed. "I'm glad that worked out for them, even if you almost ruined it for them."

Andy groaned, "I told you I didn't mean to tell Patrice in the hospital. I wasn't feeling well and was on whatever meds they let me take. It just slipped out."

"Right," she patted his chest, "as does most things with you two. She sat up slightly and rested her chin on his chest as she grinned at him. "Patrice and I have been laughing about that. It's one of the only funny things from your hospital stay, well," she rolled her eyes, "that and your physical therapist."

"Let's not discuss him either. All of that, I just want to put behind me," he groaned.

"All of it?" she teased. "I can't forget how worried I was, but it did bring us closer."

"That it did," he leaned forward and kissed her quickly.

"Eeew, Rusty said there's way too much PDA here. I'm seeing that he's right," Ricky said from the doorway. The two almost jumped, surprised that he'd snuck up on them.

"I'm right about what?" Rusty said, appearing next to Ricky in the doorway. Sharon shifted again and pointed to the boys.

"Both of you, stop," she eyed them. "I believe you are the ones standing in my room," she nodded to the doorway where both boys were just inside the door. Ricky jumped back so he was in the hallway, and Rusty mimicked him and did the same.

"There, we're out of your room. No need to see that," Ricky smirked.

"It's like they are five," Andy mumbled and leaned over, on purpose, to kiss Sharon again. She laughed as he did so. His phone alerted him to another text message.

"Provenza," Sharon said.

"Gross, Sharon!" Rusty made a horrified face. "He's kissing you," he gestured to Andy, "and you are calling out Provenza's name? That's just so wrong!"

"Oh, really?" Andy rolled his eyes at Rusty. Ricky was laughing too. "No, Provenza keeps texting me. Let's see what he wants now," Andy said trying to read the screen.

"You know," Sharon gave him a sly smile, "your glasses would help a lot if you would wear them. You keep squinting at the screen."

"I don't need glasses," he grumbled and tried to read the message. Sharon shook her head and looked at the boys.

"He's had glasses for years and won't wear them. I found them stuffed in his drawer at home a few weeks ago when I was getting his things after his surgery. Andy, I might just have to leave them on your desk at work," she grinned.

"You wouldn't dare," he rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, great," he shook his head, "Provenza wants my help again."

"When?" Sharon asked as she rolled over and reached for her phone on her nightstand. "I need to put an alert on my phone for that night to be available for a call out."

"Very funny," Andy smirked. "No, he wants my help picking out things for his wedding."

"Lieutenant Provenza is getting married? He finally asked her?" Rusty asked, clearly surprised.

"Yeah, just got engaged," Andy held up the phone in gesture.

"That is, after Andy proposed to Patrice," Sharon started to laugh.

"Wait, what?" Ricky asked, looking around the room.

Andy just nodded, "Don't ask. It's a long story. Let's just say that when I propose to someone, she will know it."

Ricky raised his eyebrows and glanced to Rusty, "Okay, on that note, I'm leaving. We were going to tell you we were going for a burger."

"This late?" Sharon asked, glancing from Andy to the boys. She really wanted to address Andy's comment, but she also wanted to avoid it.

"Yeah," Ricky nodded and started to rock on his heels. "We'll be back later."

"We had dinner like two hours ago," Andy gestured.

"We're growing boys," Ricky smirked. "Andy, be careful going home."

"Night, Lieutenant. See you next time you come by here, wait, probably tomorrow," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah," Andy waved at them as they waved to Sharon. She waited until the door closed and then looked to Andy who was already watching the television again.

"Are we going to discuss your comment?" she asked.

He gestured with his free hand, "Comment? What comment? I was planning to sleep right here unless you are sending me home. Sure, when it's time for bed, I'm going to change clothes, but I'll go home if that's what you wanted to discuss."

She rolled her eyes, "I should send you home. Let's see-Oh, just your 'When I propose' comment that you told the boys. Care to discuss it?" she asked.

"Nope," Andy shook his head without looking at Sharon. "You?"

"Ahh, not at the present time," she told him. "I might be persuaded to discuss it at a further date."

"Noted, Captain," he reached over and kissed her head again as they got comfortable. "Let me make sure I'm not going to die on you first. Then, maybe we can discuss it."

"Fine," she said in a teasing tone. "When the day comes, just don't have Provenza do the asking."


End file.
